


Drabbles: Bruce & Natasha

by untapdtreasure



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of unconnected (unless otherwise stated) drabbles featuring Bruce, Natasha, and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Not only had he left them all with no word as to where he was going, but he had left her after they’d shared so much. Even that kiss.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Bruce knew that coming home would be one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. Not only had he left them all with no word as to where he was going, but he had left her after they’d shared so much. Even that kiss. While she might forgive him, he had reason to suspect that she would never forget the hurt his leaving had caused.

Yet, here he was. His hand was poised to knock on her door, but it swung open in front of him. Their eyes met and locked as he took a step back. He forced himself to swallow the hard lump that had risen in his throat and offered meekly, “Natasha.”

She couldn’t do anything but stare at him. She’d imagined this moment so many times, and she’d imagined exactly what she would do if it ever happened. Now it had happened, and all she could do was stand there. She wanted to turn him away, to make him feel as small and as alone as she had felt in his absence, but she suspected that he had felt that way, too. And for whatever reason, she refused to add to his heartache. 

Her feet moved her forward, taking her into space. Her arms moved around his neck, crushing their bodies together in a hug that had been months in the making. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears that she had been certain that he heard it, too. Her eyes filled with tears the moment she felt his hands move tentatively up her back and finally to wrap around her in a crushing hug. 

“I’m home,” he breathed as he turned his head to bury it against her neck. “I’m home, and I’m through running. Natasha…” His voice became lost as all he wanted to do was feel her against him.

“I adore you,” she breathed as her hand moved into his hair. It had gotten slightly longer with what seemed like more curls in his absence, and she tangled her fingers there, holding him to her as if it to tell him that he was indeed home. 

She was his home. And he was hers.


	2. One of Those Nights

Title: One of Those Nights  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She held an image in her fingers as she tried to bring it into focus.  
A/N: This drabble takes place in an alternate universe in which there are no superheroes. This was written for a prompt I received on tumblr from dairxoxo.

Natasha moved quietly through her apartment. She'd just returned from a doctor's appointment. Her head was spinning as she moved to the couch. Curling up on her side, she moved her shaking hand to her face. She held an image in her fingers as she tried to bring it into focus.

She was pregnant; six weeks to be exact.

Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to calm her breathing. She had been told since she was nineteen that if she ever conceived that it would be difficult. So she resigned herself to the notion that she would likely never have children.

And now, she had fallen pregnant from a one night stand. She remembered everything about the older man she had met in the bar six weeks prior. Especially how adorable he had looked when he smiled at her from down the bar. That's where it had all started. They'd shared the evening together; drinking and laughing. And when the bar had closed for the night, she'd invited him back to her place.

They'd taken their time the first time they had sex. It seemed as if they both wanted the night to last forever, but in the morning, he'd been gone. Truth be told, it was exactly as she had wanted. But then he had done something that she hadn't expected.

He had left his phone number.

She hadn't thought any more about it until she'd first suspected she had gotten pregnant. He was the only man she'd been with in the last six months so it left no doubt in her mind that he was indeed the father. She'd entered his number into her phone and saved it in her contacts, but she couldn't bring herself to actually make contact with him.

She reached for her cell and unlocked the screen and scrolled to his number. Before she could lose her nerve, she hit the call button and put it to her ear. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest as it rang once, twice, three times. Just as she was about to hang up the call, she heard the call connect and his voice on the other end.

"Dr. Banner."

His voice was as soft and sexy as it had been that night. Her mouth suddenly went dry as she tried to swallow and wet it so she could speak. She tried again and failed again.

"Is anyone there? Hello? Dr. Banner speaking."

She forced the words from her mouth. "Bruce, It's Natasha. I don't know if you remember me, but could we get together? I need to speak with you."


End file.
